Crayon Shinchan Adventure
by Blade Master Kuran
Summary: Crayon dan teman2nya pergi main..! Apa ya, yang mereka lakukan? Sucks @ Summaries
1. Chapter 1

CrAyOn Shin-chan

Adventure 1

Misae: Crayon mama mau ke super market ,kamu jaga rumah,ya!

Crayon:mama Aku mau ke rumah Masao jaga rumah,ya!

Misae: kalau begitu siapa yang menjaga rumah?

Crayon:Himawari

Misae:HIMAKAN MASIH BAYI MANA BISA JAGA RUMAH LAGI DASAR!

Crayon:kalau begitu mama !

Misae :Rasakan pukulan pantat 10 kali lipat!

Lalu Crayon lari

Ternyata Crayon pergi ke rumah Masao.

Misae:CRAYON!

Crayon:ahhhh selamat juga dari mama.

Crayon:sekarang waktunya pergi ke rumah Masao.

Di rumah Masao

Crayon:Masao…..Masao…!

Mama Masao: Oh Crayon halo sudah janjian dengan Masao,ya?

Crayon :sebenarnya tidak janjian tapi pantatku yang janjian dengan Masao…

Mama Masao :kalau begitu silahkan ke atas?

Masao: Shinchan ,ayo berangkat!

Crayon: Ayo~

Masao: ayo kita jemput teman-teman yang lain!

Akhirnya mereka berangkat.

Crayon & Masao: Nene ayo berangkat!

Lalu mama Nene muncul

Mama Nene: mencari Nene ya? bentar tante panggil dulu,ya!

Nene: oh halo ayo berangkat!

Semuanya: AYO

Di rumah Bo

Semuanya : Permisi!

Bo: ayo berangkat!

Akhirnya di rumah Kazama

Nene:mengapa kita harus naik lift segala?

Crayon:mungkin karena agar kita bersenang-senang.

Semuanya:Crayon kita sudah sampai!

Semuanya :permisi , Kazama!

Kazama:oh halo ayo semuanya ayo kita berangkat.

Kazama:tapi sebelum itu siapa pemimpinya?

Nene: aku karena aku satu-satunya cewe yang ada di sini!

Masao: aku tidak mau jadi Ketua !

Crayon:aku mau jadi Komandan!

Masao: kalau begitu aku mau jadi jendral!

Nene: kalau begitu aku jadi kolone!

Bo:juga aku mau jadi sersant!

Kazama: baik kalau begitu aku ketua crayon komandan,Masao jendral,Nene Kolonel,dan Bo sersan!

Semuanya:baik ayo berangkat!

Mereka semua pergi ke taman

Di taman..

Crayon :akhirnya sampai juga Rasanya ingin menari pantat.

Kazama: kalo menari pantat di tempat lain Jangan di taman !

Masao: semuanya ayo kita naik perosotan!

Semuanya:Oke

Semuanya :hompimpa !

Kazama:Crayon di hompimpa tidak ada yang pakai pantat!

Crayon:Karena tanganku sedang dipakai jadi gantinya adalah pantat.

Kazama: memang nya tangan mu sedang apa?

Crayon:mengupil.

Kazama : kalo mengupil harus d tempat lain bukan di sini.

Kazama :juga ini kan tempat umum!

Crayon: kalau begitu aku mengupil di mana?

Kazama:tuh di bawah perosotan!

Sesudah mengupil Crayon keluar

Kazama: Oke sudah siap .

Semuanya:Siap!

Semuanya:hompimpa

Kazama: Crayon duluan

Crayon: hore aku juara satu!

Nene:bukan juara satu tapi kamu yang pertama!

Crayon:hehehe.

Setelah hompimpa,

Kazama: oke Crayon ke satu,Nene ke dua,Masaoke tiga,bo keempat,aku terakhir.

Crayon : artinya Kazama tidak mendapat juara..

Kazama : sudah kubilang ini bukan juara!

Setelah itu

Kazama:Oke setelah Bo aku,lalu kita akan pulang!

Semuanya:oke

Setelah Bo datang sebuah truk pengangkut.

Pekerja: hei minggir perosotan ini akan diangkut karena sudah rusak.

Kazama: tapi, pak dikit lagi sekali saja ini gentian aku .

Pekerja: tidak..

Lalu pekerja itu mengangkut perosotannya

Kazama : kenapa ketua selalu punya nasib sial?

Crayon: mungkin karena kamu tidak menari pantat!

Kazama : tidak ada hubungannya!

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

CRAYON SHIN-CHAN

ADVENTURE 2

Kazama tidak sempat naik perosotan

Nene: gembiralah Kazama tidak apa-apa.

Crayon:ayo Kazama kita main ayunan yuk

Kazama: oke

Crayon:di sana ada 2 perosotan

Nene: kalau begitu Kazama dan Crayon yang naik.

Masao:betul

Crayon: betul,betul,betul

Kazama: Crayon ini bukan Upin & Ipin!

Upin & Ipin:Hei enak saja

Semuanya : apa? Upin& Ipin

Upin & Ipin: betul

Masao: kalian kan tidak ada di dalam fanfiction?

Upin & Ipin: Kita akan bertarung bermain!

Semuanya: yang menang akan ditulis di fanfiction

Penulis :Hei kalian semua ditulis di fanfiction!

Semuanya: betul!

Penulis : oke kalau begitu kalian akan bertarung di Hawai!

Penulis: ini tiketnya ! minggu depan!

Semuanya: ayo

Penulis : sebelum itu kalian harus di scan kekuatannya!

Penulis: hari ini jam Pk.19:30.

Semuanya: di mana?

Penulis: di tempat super striker.

Pukul 19:30

Penulis : baik semuanya sudah datang.

Semuanya: Iya

Penulis:baik pertama-tama Kazama & Ipin.

Kazama&Ipin:kita harus ngapain?

Penulis: berlari & menonjok

Penulis: siap mulai!

Penulis:sekarang Crayon&Upin.

Setelah itu semuanya sudah.

Penulis:oke Crayon shin – Chan dengan Upin,Kazama dengan Ipin,Bo dengan Mail, Masao dengan Eshan, dan Nene dengan Fizi.

Nene: siap-siap untuk kematianmu Fizi.

Fizi: AAAAAAAAAAA

Crayon:ayo semuanya mari menari pantat!

Pelatih: Hei, kalian sedang apa ?

Semuanya : sedang latihan ?

Pelatih: ini tempat latihan Super Striker tau!

Penulis: semuanya lari!

Lalu semuanya di rumah merea mengasih tau bahwa ada pertandingan dan hadiahnya sangat besar.

Lalu semua orang tua yang lain setuju.

Satu minggu berlalu.

Mereka semua berkumpul di airport.

Penulis: semuanya mari ke loket xxx

Sesudah itu mereka sampai di Hawai

Semuanya: wah, kerenya !

Penulis:kita akan menginap di hotel bintang 5!

Crayon: kalau aku ingin menginap di hotel bintang100!,dan sampai di hotel aku mau menari Buri-Buri zaemon!

Misae: wah panasnya!

Crayon: lebih panas mama saat mama marah!

Lalu misae menjitak Crayon.

Crayon: Aduh!.

Penulis : sesudah itu kalian akan langsung ke pantai!

Semuanya: hore!

Lalu mereka bermain di pantai.

Penulis : Keesokan Harinya kalian akan bertarung di pantai.

Crayon: Cewek maukah kamu berenang bersamaku?

Cewek: Hus. Hus pergi pergi!

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Crayon shin-chan adventure 3

Lalu misae menghukum Crayon dengan cara menjitak dengan kekuatan iblis.

Di hotel crayon masih kesakitan .

Untung Keesokan Harinya Crayon sembuh .

Lalu mereka semua berkumpul di pantai.

Maka mulai pertandingan pertama.

Penulis: baik kita semua akan memulai pertandingan ini.

Penulis: pertama pertandingan baseball.

Penulis: oke yang memukul duluan adalah Crayon.

Misae: ayo Crayon kamu bisa menang.

Nohara:Ayo crayon berjuanglah.

Himawari:tatatatatatatatat….

Crayon: aduh,aku jadi marah.

Penulis: bukan marah tapi malu.

Upin: Ipin berjuanglah!

Ipin: betul,betul,betu!

Fizi:tapi aku tidak bisa main!

Upin&Ipin: Diam pertandingan akan segera dimulaii.

Akhirnya semua nya keluar

Penulis : yang menang akan mendapat hadiah

Semuanya : hadiah nya apa?

Crayon: mungkin hadiahnya dicium kakak cantik,atau album Natsumi Tatsuko!

Misae menjitak Crayon dengan tangan panjang.

Misae: Jangan aneh-aneh.!

Crayon: baik-baik.

Penulis:baik kita akan segera memulai ,oke Upin melempar tapi berhasil dipukul dengan Crayon yaitu gaya pantat!

Penulis: oke sekarang mengapa crayon tidak lari?

Kazama: Hei ,Crayon cepat lari kita kan sudah pernah main!

Upin: Ipin tangkap ini!

5 jam kemudian

Penulis :oke ternyata pemenang nya adalah!

Penulis:timCrayon!

Upin&Ipin: teman-teman kita kalah ayo pulang!

Akhirnya Upin&Ipin pulang.

Dan akhirnya Crayon dan teman-temannya mendapat hadiah.

The End


End file.
